In conventional systems, consumers of media have a plethora of content options available. For example, the rise in content available via cable, satellite, on-demand, and/or Internet systems provides users with ever increasing amounts of content options. Given the vast plethora of content available, particularly on mobile devices, users may be tempted to access media even when not in their best interests. For example, when a user's judgment is impaired, the user may be tempted to search for content or locations that may result in adverse consequences for the user or other parties surrounding or related to the user.
Biometric devices offer information about users that can be used to control and access the plethora of content. Biometric devices enable access to a diversity of information such as physiological information and psychological information about a user which can be used to restrict user access to certain content or location information based on a determined biometric state of the user.